


Spring Chicken

by grrriliketigers



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ashes to Ashes, Gene/Alex, youth</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spring Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Ashes to Ashes, Gene/Alex, youth

Gene hiked Alex’s leg up, holding her steady as he thrust into her. Alex moaned loudly, arching her back. “Like that, eh, Bolls?”

“Less talking, more fucking.” She hissed. “I’m really close!” 

“All your feminist bollocks and all you needed was a hard shag.” 

“ _Why_ do you keep talking?” Alex demanded. 

Gene dropped his hands to her ass, dragging her closer, driving into her. Alex’s breaths were becoming ragged and coming out in long moans. Beads of sweat dripped down Gene’s back as he pushed deeper inside her. 

Alex’s body started to spasm and her muscles clamped down on Gene’s cock and they cried out together. He collapsed on top of her, both panting. 

Gene pushed himself up on slightly wobbly legs and pulled the condom off, dropping it in the trash before laying back down next to her. Alex ran her hands over his bare chest. “Do you have another condom?” 

He blinked at her. “Give me a few minutes, huh?” 

“I get it; you’re no spring chicken.” 

“Hey, hey, watch it, Bolly.” Gene gruffed, “I’m a man, the equipment doesn’t reset that fast.” 

“Alright.” Alex slipped her eyes shut, slipping her hand between her legs. Her lips parted in a breathy moan. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and snorted. “Alright, get out of there.” He moved down the bed, pushing her fingers away. He dragged the flat of his tongue along her wet pussy. She moaned, slipping her fingers into his hair. 

His ministrations were surprisingly skilled; he made tight circles over clit, pushing just enough but not too much. Her fingers gripped his hair harder as her orgasm built and built until she arched her back and cried out. 

She let go of his hair and laid back against the pillows. “you’ve obviously done that before.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” He smirked, hovering over her. She grinned and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and pulled back, “and I have a whole _box_ of rubbers.” 

“Well, let’s put on the kettle.”


End file.
